warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Archive 13
Herbpetal (Star) ~ CBA Hey, look, it's my first (adopted) character! I tried to match her medicine cat - it's been a long time since I've used that smudging type! Anyways, comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 02:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I can't really see the earpink that much, even for a black cat. Is it the shading? 03:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's the shading. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 03:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Light source? 16:43, June 8, 2013 (UTC) It's the same as Cloudstorm's and Fallowheart's light source. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 16:44, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't look like it's coming from any one direction....particularly the tail. Where are you intending it to be coming from? 19:37, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Upper right hand corner. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:45, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Then there'd be no shading on the top of the tail, none along the back, and none on the top of her head. There wouldn't be shading on the front of her haunch, and nothing on her shoulder. Fix that, if you could? 20:08, June 8, 2013 (UTC) But her source is the same as Fallowheart's and Cloudstorm's. Do you know what I could do to make her get the same light source as they? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) If you still have Fallowheart's layers, just copy/paste the shading onto this. xD 20:19, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Re-up. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:34, June 8, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 22:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 19:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Patchpaw (Spl) (K) ~ Redone I redid Patchpaw's kit because I wanted to do it on GIMP. OA is me, and I'll redo the apprentice shortly. Comments? 00:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I think this is great! Maybe pinken theearpink? If not, that's ok. Everything else is great! The earpink is fine. Black cat's don't have neon pink earpink, nor do they have flaming red ones. They have a normal, gray-pinkish earpink. Define the shading and the eye depth? I can barely see it. 22:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Reups! 02:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) 24 hours. 20:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Dawnpetal (E) ~ Approved Mmmhm. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 23:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Make the earpink less pink? It look too bright for this kind of base coat. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 23:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Earpink's fine. Perhaps tint the shading to a dark cream, brown, or red color, rather then black? It's a bit harsh on such a fair coat. 03:28, June 3, 2013 (UTC) In her description (section), it says her pelt is/was graying. Try to make that look like it a bit? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I tinted the shading brown. I dulled the pelt a bit instead of making the grey hairs, because it was a pain. Reuploaded. '[[User:Mossnose33|'Moss]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 19:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Blur i just a tad? 01:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) The shading? Just making sure xP [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 14:24, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The shading. 19:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I think only the shading on the haunch needs to be blurred..everything else looks fine to me. 20:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) frick. I just reuped right when leggu commented D: Well, I blurred it anyway. Reups. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:26, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. xD It looks fine. CBA? 20:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Wait, isn't her underbelly and tailtip supposed to be white? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC)\ They are white. The shading makes it seem darker. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:39, June 8, 2013 (UTC) It just looks darker due to shading placement. Continuing CBA. 21:53, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I think it's great! Rainpaw (Star) ~ CBA Rainkit<3333 Now, I kinda do believe that kits should have StarClan chararts, although if I am proven false, then I'll take it down, or change it so that hes older in StarClan. Anyways, comments? 04:55, June 7, 2013 (UTC) No, kits don't get StarClan chararts. Only apprentices (?) and up. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 11:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, then I changed his story up a bit, and made him die as an apprentice instead. So, he's apprentice-warrior aged. 16:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Define the shading a bir? This is pretty, Stoem. 21:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Woah, this is beautiful. o.o Could you remove the colored space between the legs? 20:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Maybe lighten the shading a bit as well? It's making the white look a bit gray. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think the shading needs to be lightened. As long as the edges are sharpened, then it's gonna be okay. 22:11, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups! Thanks guys 8D 02:30, June 11, 2013 (UTC) CBAAAA? 16:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 16:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC)